What could possibly go wrong?
by Spitfire4life
Summary: I hate summaries - -. Anyway just read the story it explains EVERYTHING! (Its waltemis or spitfire) (Wally and artemis) (from Young Justice. The show (SPOOOIIILLLLEERRRRSSSS) they bloody cancelled)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**Oh my glop! Oh my glop! Oh my gawd! **

**I have a perfect idea for a story! Its going to be a short one cos im not really good at chapter stories buut if you want I can do my very best to turn this into a chapter story! ^-^ P.S I'm sitting here with a sprained ankle and I've got a race on Thursday O_o oh lordy. Also if you could tell me how to do the lines on this with making it work…that would be much appreciated (O_O) **

_Wally's funeral _

_Artemis's pov_

"Wally-wally was a great man. He had a beautiful girlfriend who he cheeriest and loved, he had friends who he was loyal too and didn't let anything get in his way, only his girlfriend of corse. Unfortunately like all great people, his time had to come to an end, this man wasn't just a 'Hero' he was a legend a role model. Someone who wouldn't let you down"

Dick's words pierced my heart but like always I didn't let my emotions get in the way, but just because my eyes showed no tears….didn't mean my heart wasn't crying. I really didn't know what to do, the man I loved had gone, my own father hated me and my sister doesn't seem to care (even though I know she does). The thought of going to an empty house full of memorises and joy Wally used to bring. Now filled with darkness and sadness and worst of all, the dog Wally and I bought… together. A small tear trickled down my cheek at the thought of the empty house, I could feel a small lump forming in my throat and did my very best to hide it. Wrong move. The silent tears came pouring down as I ran to the bathroom to clear my emotions, suddenly M'gan and Zatanna came through the doors. A concern look in there eyes as they saw me on the floor pouring my eyes.

_Antarctica_

A small flicker came and went, a man appeared wounded from battle. In the silence he stood, looking, waiting, and watching. In his eyes it appeared he was safe as he took his first step, instantly he moaned. Breaking the silence as his sprained leg touched the chilly ice. In some sort of way it helped, but in a bad way, he new he wasn't dreaming. He looked at his wounded legs and arms trying to figure out what had happened, all the memories came flooding back and stopped at a particular girl.

"Im coming Artemis"

Wally said as he held back the pain and ran. Ran to see his one and his only spitfire.

**What did you guys think? You like or no? if you like ima do my very best to make a chapter story out of this. (That me no sense) Sooooo yea hope you like and as always….. LOVE YOU LEAVE YOU MY DARLINGS!**

**Anya out! PEACE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Ok I couldn't wait any longer to start chapter 2. I made a 3-page document trying to figure out what to write next oh and if Epic man is still reading this story I just wanted to say: I didn't take a 'gallon' of coffee, its just how I always am. I have a bubbly personality but I can be serious also thank you for your honest opinion about my story.**

**Last chapter I made the mistake by saying Antarctica not the Artic so thank you whoever corrected me. Ok enough blabbering… let the hunger games BEGIN **

_Wally's funeral _

_Artemis's pov_

"Well I guess it's my turn for the speech" I paused to clear my throat from the tears that were building up before. "Whenever I looked at wally.. I saw my future, I saw a wonderful life for him and me. We would fight like a married couple, we would trust each other like best friends and most importantly we loved each other like we were 16 again" I looked around the crowd to see there faces wanting more. "When we went to Paris… he-he talked about coming back there when there wasn't a world to save, I really thought he would be with me forever and I know he still his. If he was here right now.. he would ask us why we were so upset" I looked around again at the sad faces and only saw one smiling face….. Bart Allen was the only one smiling. I had a feeling he knew something. Something important but I let it slip for now "I know wally-wally was pleased to be your superhero, and no matter how far apart he is from us.. he will **always ** love us" At that last part I broke. I broke into tears and managed to say 'im sorry' and ran out to the car park. Kaldur came. I expected him to say something like 'He will always love you' and things like that, but I was wrong. He held me in a hug and I cried. I swear to god I could hear him crying as well. "When I lost Tula… I thought I could never be myself again" I looked at his blue eyes, I could see a bit of tears forming up. "I know how you feel Artemis. The pain of losing a loved one is-is unbearable" I knew that he understood. When Tula chose his best friend instead of him, he felt angry and pain but now since she passed away.. he felt emptiness and well just emptiness. "Thank you Kaldur" I replied still holding him in a hug. "Your welcome Artemis" we had gotten so close since the 'under cover' mission. We had a few things in common, our fathers being evil but still loving us and losing the love of our lives.

_Artic _

_Wally's pov_

I really didn't know what was going on. One moment I was spinning around trying to get my head around to what had just happened, the next im running to god knows were to find my spitfire…..I stopped at the thought of Artemis, the thought of Artemis being alone and thinking I died.. my heart sank at imagining her tan skin now pale and bags under her eyes and her swollen eyes from crying at night. I always knew no matter how strong a girl was, she had her weaknesses and all she needed was a hug. I snapped out from my trance and continued running. Hopefully she didn't give up faith, not yet. I was lost in thought again-

POW!

_Palo Alto _

Kaldur drove me home. It was a silent ride home except for the drunkies walking around. When we reached my apartment a gust of wind stood next to me. Panting. It was Barry, Wally's uncle.

"Artemis I have some amazing news! Can we go inside and talk about it?"

"Sure of corse!"

"Should I leave or stay?" Kaldur said out of nowhere

"You can stay. In fact call Dick and Conner here" Barry sounded happy and that made my heart start filling up with hope.

A few minutes past, Dick and Conner were sitting on the couch. Conner had Buck on his lap (Our pitbull)

"Ok..umm..where do I start.."

"From the beginning!" We all replied

"ok ok god don't get your knickers in a twist."

_**Barry**_

_When the funeral finished. I rushed to the artic for some clues. I found some blood and a tiny bit on clothing. I took a sample of the blood and the clothing and rushed back to the nearest zeta-tube. Once I arrived to the watchtower, I wasted no time testing the blood sample and clothing. The tests said they were Wally's, my heart sprang up from my gut and back to its normal place._

"_So wally is alive. Then the only explanation is he's either A. Trapped in the speed force and trying to get out or B. Is already out and finding his way back to artemis"_

_Artemis. I knew I had to tell her I just did. I ran to Palo Alto._

_**end of flashback and story**_

_Artemis's pov_

Wally was alive. My man was alive and breathing,

"But if he is the speed force how are we going to get him out" I said as the hope was slowly disappearing.

"We-I don't know yet. But Wally is strong and smart he could find his own way out" I knew Barry was doing his very best to calm me down and it worked

_Someplace unknown _

_Wally's pov_

I woke up with a moan. Got I hated not remembering, last thing I knew was I was lost in the thought of Artemis and then a cold bump on my head knocking me out.

"Well, well ,well look who's finally awake" A menacing voice came from behind me.

"who's there!" I replied. All I wanted was to go back home and be in the hands of Artemis… god I couldn't stop thinking about her.

"WHO DO YOU THINK!" the voice yelled from behind. Cameron…crap

"Cameron" I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Correct" he said in a sing-a-long voice

"What do you want" I said trying to sound threating.

"Hmmmm well there's a lot of answers for the one question. I want you dead and I want to be loved by your girlfriend"

rage was building up inside of me as I tried vibrating through the ropes. Fat chance. I was still weak and injured from traveling to the speed force and back.

**What did you guys think of chapter 2? You like or no like? Any feedback is **

**perfect! Any changes wonderful! Any questions A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! **

**LOVE YOU LEAVE YOU MY DARLINGSSSS!**

**Anya out! PEACE**


End file.
